Chipranha
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: During spring break, the small town of Lake Aldeso becomes the spot for sun and fun. But it's about to become an all you can eat buffett for a few hundred vicious guests. Its now up to a small group to survive. Before they become fish food.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is kinda just for kicks until I can get a new story flowing. I got the idea while writing "My Valentine" and thought it would be really fun to write it. This story is based on the movie _Piranha 3D _and will feature the characters of Alvin and the Chipmunks as the protagonists.**

**This story is rated M for some intense blood and gore and some sexual themes. I've also screwed around with universe a little just so things make sense. And lastly, the 'Munks are envisioned like anthropomorphic forms of the CGI version. **

**So please read and review and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

_Something in the Water_

"Nothing like fishing on clear day." David Seville sighed as he sat in his boat that was floating on the water. He cast his fishing lure into the shining blue water, whistling to himself as he waited patiently for a bite. To pass the time, Dave opened a glass bottle of beer and took a quick drink before placing it on the edge of the boat.

He didn't have to wait long however as the lure sunk into to the water after a few minutes. Reacting quickly, Dave reeled in the hook and lifted his prize out of the water, unintentionally knocking his drink into the lake. He smiled as he examined the nice sized bass had captured. His happiness wouldn't last very long however, as he felt a sudden jolt of the earth that shook everything in the area, though only for a few seconds.

Deep beneath the water, the violent shake had a very large impact. The once flat lake floor split into two, creating a deep fissure that began to suck in the water from above. In the darkness, thousands of pairs of glowing red eyes swam out into the light, following the spiral of water to the surface.

On the surface, Dave began to panic as he saw a large whirlpool form and begin to draw in his boat. He soon lost balance as the watercraft spun around and fell into the water. His eyes widened with fear hundreds of creatures swam against the swirling current and straight towards him. They began to swarm him, using razor-sharp teeth to tear his flesh apart bit by bit. The bloodshed only attracted more as the monsters feasted upon the hapless fisherman.

Soon, the whirlpool disappeared as fast as it had been created, leaving the lake calm again. Dave's boat began floating towards the shore, the bass desperate for water as it flopped and flounced inside. Out of the scarlet pool of blood, Dave's skeletal hand shot out of the water one last time before sinking back again.

/ / / / / / /

_**Good Morning Lake Aldeso! **_The radio host cheered on his station for all listeners to hear. _**And is it beautiful morning for the first day of Spring Break! Yes folks it's that time of year again. The time of year when our humble population of 2,000 people rockets to 20,000 for a week of sun, fun, and beautiful women! You local kids better join too, cause it's gonna be party city all week long! And speaking of the lake, some of y'all may have felt a slight bump this morning. No it wasn't the party starting early, but a rare earth tremor that don't happen to often in these parts. So if you see some scientists checkin' it out today on the lake, pass 'em a cold one!**_

Theodore Ross sighed as he walked through Simon's Pet Emporium, the location of his part-time job. His everyday task at the pet store was to make sure the animals were fed, their cages were clean, and the store itself was tidy buy fmthe end of the day. It was his way of getting out of the spring break craze.

The nineteen year old chipmunk hated this time of year. His mother Vinny Ross was the local town sheriff and normally didn't do much since the town is so small, but during spring break the older female chipmunk was hardly if ever home. This left him to take care of his younger twin siblings, Jeanette and Brittany. The pudgy chipmunk quickly changed out of his uniform in the back room, putting on his normal green hoodie and blue jeans.

"My day is done." Theodore said as he passed the front desk where his boss, Simon Chance, was sitting. He spun around and used his tail as a duster as if to clean one final spot on his employer's desk.

"Gotta go pick up the twins?" The older bispecalded chipmunk chuckled. "You're not ever gonna enjoy spring break are ya?"

"That's what happens when your mom's the town sheriff and a bunch of partying teens invade." Theodore shrugged and sighed. "I don't like spring break here anyways."

"You're the only teenager I know that doesn't like spring break." Simon frowned. "I'd thought you'd be excited enough to even _try_ to convince your mom to let you go out for a day."

"No, I don't like spring break _here._" Theodore elaborated. "Love having a week off of school, but I hate how hectic it gets here."

"Hey, it makes our town a bunch of cash." Simon smiled. "People have more money to spend here which in turn gives me more money to pay my favorite employee."

"Si, I'm your only employee." Theodore giggled as he opened the entrance of the store.

"Touché." Simon sighed as the door closed.

/

Meanwhile, on another side of the town Vinny Ross was writing a citation for an illegally parked truck. The vehicles owner quickly dashed out of the building he was in, in complete disbelief of what was going on.

"Hey!" The teenager shouted. "What do think your doing?"

"My job." Vinny stuck the citation onto his windsheild and began walking away. "Your truck is double parked kid. That's gonna be a $500 fine on your part."

"Wait a sec." The boy grabbed the chipmunk officer's arm before she could walk any further.

"Touching an officer's uniform is considered assault, do you know that?" Vinny snapped as she pulled her arm free.

"No, but I do know you and I can work something out back at my place." The boy smirked as he touched her again, examining her body.

Without a word, Vinny turned the boy around and slammed him onto the hood of his own truck. She recited his Miranda Rights as she bounded his arms with handcuffs. His friends around him came close to the law enforcer in an attempt to help him, but quickly backed away as Vinny pulled out her tazer and pointed it menacingly at them.

"One more step you'll be fucking tasting lightning for a week!" Vinny cursed at them as she flicked the non-leathal weapon on. The other teens turned tail and walked away as Vinny shoved the arrested boy into her police vehicle. She sighed as she drove off to the jail house. "I'm so glad Theodore isn't one of these kids."

/

Theodore had difficulty weaving though the massive crowd. Another thing he hated about spring break was massive amount of people that came into town. He cursed as he was bumped and crashed into another person, bringing both of them down. As he quickly stood up, Theodore immediately recognized who he had knocked down.

"Is that you Alvin?" Theodore asked as he helped the fellow chipmunk stand up.

"Alvin Miller in the flesh." The male chuckled as he stood up, corrected his head cap, and dusted off his red hoodie. "How are you doing Teddy?"

Alvin had been one of the more popular kids at the high school before moving away for college. During high school, he and Theodore had been close friends, though most of the other popular kids didn't care for the chubby chipmunk. Little known to Alvin however, Theodore had seen him as more than a good friend. The green-clad chipmunk in fact had a crush on Alvin, though he had never told anyone. Obviously, Alvin was still oblivious to this day, which was a good thing.

"I'm doing good." Theodore blushed. "Just stayed around town. You?"

"I'm still good." Alvin shrugged. "Just came back to good ol' Aldeso for spring break."

"You and 20,000 other people." Theodore smiled as he looked at the crowd.

As the two chipmunks conversed about their lives after high school, a Jeep full of football players pulled up. Theodore groaned in annoyance as he saw who was driving the vehicle. His high school bully, Owen Fuller. The athlete always used to taunt and tease the chipmunk for his weight, and would always torment Theodore by throwing things at him or spitting in his food. Things got worse during Senior year when Owen figured out Theodore's sexuality, and revealed it to the entire school. Theodore didn't exactly remember how Owen came across such private information, but he recalled that soon almost the entire student body of the school knew he was homosexual, and almost no one would interact with him after the fact. Alvin however never shunned Theodore when he knew. They had stayed good friends up until graduation.

"Hey fag!" Owen called out. "Still like sucking cock?"

"Leave him alone Owen." Alvin rolled his eyes at the laughing group in the car. "High school's been over for two years now."

"It's still funny as hell." One of the others said.

"I have to go." Theodore sighed as he began to walk away from the bullies. "I have things to do and these guys aren't worth my time."

"Yo!" Owen shouted as he threw his drink at the chipmunk. "Catch!"

Theodore squeaked in surprise as he felt the ice cold beverage splash his back and soak his clothes. He could hear the group laughing like hyenas as they zoomed past him.

"Nice sweater fairy!" Owen taunted as they drove into the distance.

Theodore huffed as he resumed walking. He didn't have time to worry about his hoodie, he just needed to pick up his little sister so that he could finally go home.

/

Brittany Ross waited patiently for her older brother to pick her up from her band class. In her paws she held her instrument, the trumpet. She looked over as she saw an older female chipmunk sit on the bench next to her. The woman was dressed simply in a red two-peice bathing suit, nothing more.

"Hey." Brittany nodded to the chipette.

"Hello." The female politely responded as she looked up. "You waiting on someone?"

"Yea, my big brother." Brittany sighed as she looked down the road.

"Oh. You guys locals?" The female asked curiously.

"Yep, born and raised." Brittany smiled. "I'm Brittany Ross."

"Charlene, no last name." The female shook Brittany's paw. "I like your trumpet. I used to play one myself when I was your age."

"Thanks. I like your boobs." Brittany complemented Charlene's large breasts. "I hope mine are that big when I'm your age."

"Thanks." Charlene giggled at the small child. "But listen, you're a long way from worrying about breast size."

"I know. My brother Theodore would like them, but he doesn't seem to like girls." Brittany shrugged and then whispered. "He's gay."

Charlene couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you talking about me again Britt?" Theodore sighed in an irritated tone. Brittany yelped as she turned around to face her older brother. "Who's your friend?"

"Charlene." The older chipette stood and shook his paw. "You must be Theodore."

"Yea that's me." Theodore sighed. "I hope my sister didn't cause you too much trouble."

"No not at all." Charlene smiled. "She's cute."

"Charlene!" A voice called out. Charlene turned to see a a second female chipmunk and a male human walk in her direction. "Charlene let's go! Who are you talking to over there?"

"Some locals." Charlene said as the two walked up to her.

"Locals?" The human asked with interest as he turned to Theodore. "You must know the lake really well."

"Well yea, I kinda live here but-" Theodore was interrupted when the human began shaking his paw.

"Ryan. Ryan Clark." The human introduced himself.

"Um... Theodore Ross." Theodore said, slightly surprised at Ryan's sudden friendliness.

"You see, we need a local around here to show us around." Ryan explained. "We need to see all the sweet spots of the lake for our film."

"What kind of movie are you guys making?" Brittany asked innocently.

"The kind that only grown-ups are allowed to watch." Ryan smiled at the little chipette. "They're not appropriate for you."

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed with that realization. "That's like those things on the internet my brother watches. Except his are with all-"

"Shut up." Theodore blushed as he covered his little sister's mouth. She had a tendency to blurt things out, even if she didn't understand what she was saying. Theodore attempted to change the subject as he turned to Charlene. "So you're an actress?"

"Yes I am." Charlene giggled. "And yes _that _kind of actress."

"So what do ya say?" Ryan asked Theodore, ignoring the females. "I can pay ya quite handsomely."

"I would, but I have to babysit." Theodore motioned to Brittany.

"Well that's too bad. But if you change your mind..." Ryan smiled as he handed a card to Theodore. "Give me a call and meet me and my girls at the docks tomorrow morning. We'll be on the _Barracuda._ Hope to see ya there."

Before Theodore could respond to Ryan, the human had already walked off with Charlene and the other female.

"He's weird." Brittany said to her older brother.

"Let's go Britt." Theodore sighed as he and his little sister turned around. "Jeanette's probably still waiting for us at home."

With that, Theodore and Brittany walked back into the crowd as the sun began to set. It was going to be a very long spring break. But unbeknownst to any of them, including the 20,000 partying visitors, it was going to get a whole lot worse.

/ / / / / / /

Standing atop of the cliffs overlooking the lake, a young college boy looked into the sunset. He then looked down into the water many feet below him. This would be his first experience cliff diving.

"Looks safe enough." The boy gulped as he set his cell phone down and prepared to jump. "It's just water."

The boy stood at the ledge of the cliff, still fearful of the height. Pushing all doubt out of his mind, the boy catapulted himself off the edge, screaming in excitement as he freely fell into the clear blue water. If only he had known what was below the surface at that moment.

Colliding with the water, the boy quickly sunk deep into the lake. He soon swam to the surface, looking around himself to find a shore to swim to. In that instant however, the boy yelped in pain as he felt something bite his ankle and cause him to bleed. He didn't have time to react as he felt dozens of bites puncture his body from underwater. He began flailing in panic as he felt his flesh being devoured. With one final scream, the boy sunk into the water, his only remains being the red fog of blood floating on the lake.

On the cliff, the cell phone began vibrating, indicating a caller. The shaking caused the device to slip off and fall, hitting a jagged rock the waited beneath. The boy hadn't told anyone of his whereabouts, and that cell phone may have been the only way to locate him.

The shadowed predators under the water swam away from the flesh ridden skeleton, their menacing eyes searching for new prey.

For the plentiful humans, this spring break meant fun and relaxation on the lake. To the piranha beneath the waves, this spring break meant an endless and bountiful feast of flesh and blood.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is complete. Who will live? Who will meet their watery demise? Where did this underwater menace come from? Find out in the next chapters.**

**I know this is another Alvidore, but I just couldn't resist. I'm the only writer for this couple, so I like to put them in as much as I can. I can tell you right now though that there will _not _be a lemon between the two chipmunks. My main focus is the piranhas, not Alvin and Theodore's relationship.**

**So please review and tell me whatcha think! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Two people have fallen prey to the piranha already, and no one knows still. What will happen to our chipmunks now? Read, find out, review!**

Chapter 2

_Unnatural Causes _

Later that night, Theodore sighed in boredom as he stared at his computer screen. Finding nothing of interest, he reached into his pocket and drew out the card Ryan had given him. He was still thinking about the human's offer. Because he had a part-time job at the pet store and still lived at home, the chipmunk wasn't in any need for the money. But the more he thought about it, the idea of having at least one day outside of his home to have fun didn't seem too bad. Sure he wouldn't be there for the girls, but it would be nice to just get out of the house for once and make a little cash at the same time.

"Alright, let's see what your all about." Theodore said to himself as he typed in the web address printed on the card into the search bar.

The chipmunk jumped in surprise as music started blaring without warning as soon as the page loaded. He quickly muted the sound before anyone else in the house could hear the unintentional music. Examining the web page, it was exactly what Theodore had expected it to be. All over the front page where images off various female chipmunks, all nude or performing sexual acts with males or most commonly other females. It was a pornography site. An all female chipmunk porn site.

"Nice. Real Nice." Theodore sarcastically sighed to himself as he browsed the explicit website. "A human making chipmunk pornos. That's fucking spectacular."

Theodore yelped however as he heard a knock on his door and the door open.

"Mom? !" Theodore yelled panicky, his fur standing on end as Vinny walked into the room. He quickly shut down his computer. "Why do you even bother knocking if you're just going to barge in anyway? !"

"Sorry!" Vinny exclaimed as she looked away, not wanting to see what her son was possibly doing. "I didn't interrupt your Playgirl did I?"

"Mom!" Theodore then blushed deeply, though her assumption was wrong.

"Kidding sweetie." Vinny chuckled as she sat down on Theodore's bed.

Theodore sighed in relief. Vinny had always had a strange sense of humor. She had walked in on him before on a few occasions, but she always laughed it off and jokingly made Theodore skittish about it. As a mother, she knew it was something teenage boys did.

"Look I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you watching Brittany and Jeanette this week." Vinny smiled at her son. "I know you'd rather be out with the other people and party all spring break..."

"It's no big deal mom." Theodore chuckled, calming down from the walk-in. "I really don't mind. I know this week is crazy and you're really busy."

"Still though, I just wish-" Vinny couldn't finish her sentence as she heard her pager ring. She rolled her eyes as she looked at it. "Son of a bitch. I'm sorry Teddy, I need to go. Duty calls."

"It's fine mom." Theodore smiled as his mother stood up. "Go catch the bad guys."

"Hey let's hope it's not gonna be you someday. I may be you're mother but I'm still a cop." Vinny chuckled as she kissed Theodore's forehead.

Theodore laughed to himself as his mother walked out of the room and closed the door. He was used to not seeing her much since she could be called out at anytime. The chipmunk jumped again as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the screen, he saw he had a text message from Alvin saying he was going to be out at the lake party tomorrow and was asking if Theodore was going to be there.

"Can't. I'm babysitting." Theodore mumbled to himself as he typed the message into his phone and sent it.

He soon got a text back, stating that Alvin wanted to hang out with him at the party but understood if Theodore had prior obligations. Alvin wished him a goodnight and hoped to see him soon.

Theodore couldn't help but blush and smile as he put the phone away. His crush had just asked the chubby chipmunk to hang out with him at a party where this crush could spend his day picking up on girls and take them back to wherever he was staying for the night. It made Theodore feel special to Alvin.

Looking back at the card Ryan had given him, Theodore mentally agreed with himself to call the human in the morning and accept his job offer. It was extremely doubtful that his mother would be home before dark, well after he would be back home. Jeanette and Brittany were easy to bribe, so all he had to do was pay them off to take care of themselves and keep Theodore's absence secret.

Theodore yawned as he crawled into bed and laid on his back. He soon drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the next day filling his mind. It was going to be a very long day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Eleanor Lewis waved as she saw Vinny's police car drive up and park. Eleanor had worked along side Vinny in the police force for great number of years now, but the two chipettes have been very close friends since before either became part of the law enforcement.

"What happened here?" Vinny asked as she waved back at Eleanor.

"Missing person." Eleanor explained as they began walking towards the edge of the lake. "Clair Seville gave us a call, reporting that her husband Dave went out fishing this morning and never came back. Strange part was his boat floated back here with a dead bass in it."

"Well, then let's check it out." Vinny smiled as she flicked on her flashlight.

"You read my mind." Eleanor chuckled as she did the same.

The duo walked silently onto the dock where Dave's boat was placed. They shined their lights around, searching for any type of clue.

"Heard you arrested some kid today." Eleanor said to break the silence. "Something about a ticket."

"Yea, little fucker tried hitting on me when I gave him a citation." Vinny rolled her eyes. "I swear these kids today..."

"You sound like an old lady." Eleanor laughed.

"I do not!" Vinny shot back playfully. "I act my age."

"Right." Eleanor smirked as her attention turned to the boat. "You think there's anything in there that might help us?"

"Doubt it. But it's worth a shot." Vinny shrugged as she got on her knees and reached out to pull the boat closer. Unknown to either officer, something else was floating their way. "Damn it, it's too far."

"You afraid to get your uniform wet?" Eleanor joked.

"Eleanor, shut-" Vinny was cut short when the wooden dock gave way and dunked her into the water. The water was freezing cold and the air was no warmer. Vinny shivered as she stood in the water, glaring at the laughing chipette on the dock. "Yea real fucking hilarious Eleanor. Now help me up."

Vinny raised an eyebrow however as she felt something bump her backside. Thinking it was a stray piece of debris, Vinny placed her paw on the object without looking to push it away. She stopped as she felt the object. Was that _flesh _she was feeling? Turning around, the officer saw that the object was shrouded in the darkness. She then looked at her paw, seeing a red goo coat her fingers.

"What the...?" Vinny gulped as she turned the shadow over. What she saw made her scream in pure terror.

Floating on the black water was the mutilated corpse of David Seville. His body seemed to have been partially eaten, his destroyed flesh clearly proving this.

"Holy shit!" Eleanor exclaimed her flashlight shined on the corpse. "Is _that _Dave? !"

"Oh my God! El, get me the fuck out of here!" Vinny shouted as her friend pulled her out of the water. She shivered in panic now as she sat on the dock, not because she was cold.

"What happened to him?" Eleanor asked with worry. "It looks like something started eating him."

"It doesn't make sense. There's nothing in this lake that would eat a human." Vinny gulped.

"We won't know until we get an autopsy report." Eleanor sighed as she kneeled down.

"But what if it's something dangerous." Vinny reasoned. "An autopsy could take weeks to get back. We have to close the lake."

"You'll have an easier time draining it instead." Eleanor said. "This is a big financial week for Lake Aldeso, and there's no way in hell the city is going to let us close the lake on a theory that something in it is dangerous."

"Well then what do we do?" Vinny asked.

"We'll check out the earthquake, see if it has something to do with all of this." Eleanor explained she and Vinny stood up and took the body out of the water. "Nothing was wrong until that tremor happened this morning."

Vinny simply sighed as she called in the paramedics to take the body. Something wasn't right. The corpse didn't seem like it was dead before it had been eaten. Whatever killed Dave was some sort of animal or fish that didn't finish its meal and left it to rot in the lake. Looking back at the dock before she left, Vinny frowned. If there was something deadly in Lake Aldeso, that meant the lives of thousands of people were at stake now. She couldn't handle the thought of people losing their lives to something she could warn them about, even if she didn't know what _it _was.

/ / / / / / / / / /

The party was in full swing by noon, and showed no signs of letting up. The blaring music filled the atmosphere of the lake, thousands of people on various boats anchored there were dancing and drinking to no end. Theodore couldn't help but smile as he looked around. Everyone seemed so happy and careless, it was almost intoxicating. It was like the world could end in that instant and the party would still be going strong.

Dressed in green swimming trunks and black t-shirt, Theodore walked towards the boat labeled _Barracuda_, watching Charlene and another female chipmunk dance on the deck. In perfect synchronization with the music, the two chipettes moved in an erotic fashion, earning cheers of approval from the crowd. Ryan meanwhile was busy filming the two on his camera.

"Motorboat! Motorboat!" The crowd began chanting all together. Theodore walked closer to the boat, seeing the two females smiling at the masses. The crowd cheered once more as the unnamed female placed her head between Charlene's breasts and shook it.

"Thank you!" Ryan shouted as the girls finished their act. "You have just witnessed the debut of Charlene and Sherry! Our new Triple X Chipettes!"

The crowd cheered again, in obvious recognition of what Ryan was speaking of. The females held hands and waved.

"Theodore!" Charlene called out as she noticed the male. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Yea, I'm here." Theodore smiled and shrugged.

"You certainly are." A familiar voice made Theodore's fur stand on end. The pudgy chipmunk turned around to find himself faced with a smirking Alvin, wearing red swimming trunks and a white t-shirt, though not sporting his cap. "Thought you were babysitting today."

"I-I-I was..." Theodore blushed as he tried to think of a lie. He hadn't expected to run into Alvin.

"Who's your friend?" Charlene asked.

"Alvin Miller." Alvin answered, not looking away from Theodore. "You know Teddy, it's kinda hard to babysit Brittany and Jeanette from here."

"Hey Theo, good to see ya!" Ryan exclaimed as he stepped down from the boat. "Come on, we gotta go. Who's this?"

"A friend." Alvin answered again.

"Hmm." Ryan smiled at the new chipmunk. "You are into chicks right?"

"Oh no, he doesn't like girls much." Theodore chuckled nervously.

"Oh so now I'm the gay one." Alvin glared. "Last time I checked, you're the one that doesn't like girls."

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Theodore tried to reason, his tail flicking in jitteriness.

"Sure." Alvin rolled his eyes before turning to Ryan. "Yes I do like girls. I love females."

"Perfect!" Ryan laughed. "We can use you in the movie. Whatcha say? Ted here steers the ship to all the good spots and you help us make the best chipmunk movie of all time."

"Alvin, you don't have to do this." Theodore gulped.

"Yea I do Teddy. I don't know what your hiding all of a sudden, but you are going to tell me." Alvin said as he turned to Ryan. "That sounds like fun."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ryan chuckled as he motioned both boys onto the ship. "Daylight isn't all day ya know!"

Theodore cursed to himself as he boarded the boat. He had been caught in his own lie, and now Alvin was suspicious of him. And the worst part was that he wasn't hiding anything Alvin, apart from his crush on the male. He knew it was going to kill him to see Alvin with those girls, confirming why the two males couldn't be together.

The crowd roared one last time as the boat left the harbor. Theodore knew this was just going to be one bad day.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Brittany, where are you going?" Jeanette called as her sister walked out if the house and onto the dock in their backyard, placing fishing equipment inside the small boat.

"I'm going fishing on Sand Island." Brittany sighed in annoyance. "Duh."

"Theodore strictly told us not to leave the house!" Jeanette reminded her twin sister. "He _paid _us to not leave the house."

"It's so boring here Jeanette!" Brittany shot back. "Besides I'll be back before Theodore gets home."

"What if mom comes home early?" Jeanette tried to reason with her sister. "She's going to kill all three of us."

"I'm still going Jeanette. I'm not all uptight like you. I like to have fun." Brittany said as she got into the boat and freed it from the dock.

"Oh no you don't." Jeanette said as she hopped into the boat. "You're not going by yourself. If your going, then I'm going to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"Whatever." Brittany shrugged as she began paddling out to the small patch of land in the middle of the lake. "You could try to relax a bit, for being twelve."

"You could try to be more responsible, for being twelve." Jeanette glared.

/ / / / / / / / /

Vinny looked at the lake with worry as she stood inside of a small boat, accompanied by another male chipmunk and a pair of humans, one male and one female. She had enlisted the trio of seismologists to investigate the lake and see if the tremor caused anything unnatural.

"So," Vinny sighed as she turned around to the fellow chipmunk, wanting to keep her mind on something other than the present danger. "Your name is..."

"Simone." The male smiled. "Simone Chance."

"Chance?" Vinny wondered aloud. "Are you related to that pet shop owner?"

"Yea, Simon is my twin brother." Simone chuckled. "Our parents had weird way of naming things and thought it'd be cute for me and brother to have basically the same name."

"Oh." Vinny sighed. "I have twin daughters myself, but they don't get along much."

"Neither did we." Simone drifted off as he turned to the radar. "We're here."

"Finally!" The human male exclaimed as he and the female human suited into their diving gear. "Let's check out that lake Nikki."

"Right behind ya John." The female said as the two plunged into the water.

"This is the epicenter of the tremor, so we'll get a look at this first." Simone explained to Vinny as he flicked on the radio in order to communicate with the divers.

Vinny nodded.

"Can you guys tell what you're seeing down there?" Simone spoke to the radio.

"Well first of all shit ton of trash." Nikki giggled.

"The people here treat the lake like a trash can." Vinny groaned as Simone looked at her. "They always dump whatever garbage they have here."

"What else are you guys seeing?" Simone sighed.

The two humans raised an eyebrow underwater as the swam closer to the floor of the lake. There was a fissure at the bottom of the water.

"I don't know if this is normal, but there's a giant ass crack in your lake." John said as they swam into the fissure.

"You mean like a crevice?" Simone asked from the surface.

"No, like an ass crack." John sarcastically joked, Nikki laughing. "Yes it's a crevice. We're descending now."

The two humans swam deeper until they reached what looked like a cave. Announcing their entrance to Simone and Vinny, the divers went into the dark cave. What waited on the other side astonished them.

As they turned on their flashlights, they immediately illuminated a large room, towers of glowing orbs scattered across. They explored the cave, looks of amazement covering their faces.

"You guys have got to see this. This is some Inception type crap." John chuckled. "A freaking lake inside of a lake."

"What are you talking about?" Vinny asked through the radio.

"The tremor must've created that fissure." Nikki explained. "And it basically opened a pathway between this chamber and the lake above it."

John smiled as he separated from Nikki, and swam to the other side of the room to examine the glowing orbs. As he looked closer, he saw that the orbs were in fact eggs. Fish eggs to be exact.

"Dudes, I think there's something living down here." John said as he reached out to the eggs. But as soon as he made contact with the orbs, something swam through the darkness and clamped its razor sharp teeth on the human's hand and swam away. John began cursing in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Nikki asked with worry, though she was already near the exit.

"Something bit me!" John yelled as he looked around, seeing nothing.

John growled as he pulled out his flare stick to get a better look around the chamber. Lighting it, the human gasped in horror as dozens of glowing red eyes stared at him. He barely had time scream before the murderous fish swarmed him and began tearing him apart.

"John? !" Nikki panicked as she swam back to her partner. "Are you there? This isn't funny."

The girl lit her own flare to help her navigate. She nearly swallowed her tongue as she witnessed the fish devouring John. Seeing the new light, the animals turned their attention to Nikki and gave chase as the human swam as fast as her body would allow her to the surface. She couldn't swim fast enough, evident as she felt one of the fish bite her leg as she exited the fissure.

"Damn it!" Simone cursed as he prepared to dive into the water to rescue his partners.

Before he could plunge into the water however, Nikki's body broke the surface. Fortunately, the body was in reaching distance without the need to go into the water. Simone quickly pulled the body in and dragged it onto the boat. He nearly puked upon seeing that the corpse had been mutilated and the attacker still attached by its teeth the neck of it. The fish was flailing in the absence of water.

"What the hell is that thing? !" Vinny panicked as she saw the body.

"I don't know." Simone gulped, trying to gather his nerves as he grabbed a metal bucket and dunked it into the water. "But my brother Simon should. He studies crap like this."

Vinny grabbed the fish by its tail fin and held it at a distance to avoid being bitten herself. The moment the predator was in the water-filled bucket, Simone slammed the lid on it. He kept his paws on the lid as the beast inside began thrashing.

"Since when was this thing in the lake?" Simone asked half seriously.

**A/N: End chapter 2! So yea, I'm trying to use every character from the both the CGI-verse and the cartoon but a few characters are OCs (Like Sherry). So please leave a review and tell me whatcha think! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:A/N: Chapter 3! Now we know where the fish came from, but can we stop them before they start their murderous underwater rampage? Read, find out, and review!**

Chapter 3

_Piranha_

"Nice going Britt." Jeanette growled as their tiny boat floated into the distance.

"I thought I tied it down right..." Brittany pleaded as her sister stomped off. "Oops."

"Really Brittany? !" Jeanette snapped. "Oops? You freaking stranded both of us!"

"I'm really sorry Jean." Brittany sighed.

"Sorry doesn't get us off this island!" Jeanette snapped again. "I don't know why I should expect more from you though."

Brittany bowed her head sadly as she walked onto the shore of the island. Her head lifted as she heard the distant sound of a boat engine.

"Help!" Brittany screamed with all if her might. "Help!"

"They won't see us Brittany." Jeanette growled with a hint of irritation as the passing boat showed no signs of recognition of the screaming chipette. "They're way too far from us."

Brittany ignored her sister as she walked into shallow water and continued screaming. But unknown to the chipette, a lone piranha was following the echo of her voice to the shore. Brittany yelled more as she walked deeper into the water.

"Brittany get out of the water now. It's useless." Jeanette rolled her eyes.

Brittany was about to yell one more time, but instead yelped in pain as she unwittingly stepped on a piece of broken glass. The lone fish from afar went mad at the scent of blood and swam faster to the source.

"Dang it Britt." Jeanette said as she helped her sister walk out of the water. "You're lucky I have something to wrap it."

Brittany nodded in response as she stepped onto dry land. The piranha in the water growled in frustration as the potential prey escaped to its own domain where the fish would not survive. The fish was famished, but it would have to search for prey else where.

/ / / / / / / / /

Simon jumped as he heard the door of his store being banged on roughly. He gave an irritated sigh as he looked over his newspaper.

"We're closed!" Simon yelled as he returned to his paper.

"Bro open up!" Simon could hear a familiar voice respond. What was his twin brother doing here?

"Simon, it's Officer Ross." He could hear another female voice call. "We need your help."

Simon opened the door to see his brother breathing heavy and the town sheriff holding a metal bucket with both paws, the container shaking violently.

"What's in there?" Simon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bucket, wondering if it was his imagination that he was hearing growling.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Vinny said as she and Simone walked into the store.

"Well what do you want me to do with it?" Simon asked as they moved to an empty fish tank.

"I want to know what this thing is," Vinny explained as she lifted the lid and dumped the contents into the tank. "And what the fuck it's doing in the lake."

Simon could only look in amazement at the fish as it explored its new container. The fish was about over a foot long, shining blue and grey scales, and had a menacing set of sharp teeth. It's red eyes made the fish look even more lethal.

"Ok I'm no fish expert like you," Simone gulped. "But is that a fucking piranha? !"

"It can't be one. Piranhas only live in South America right?" Vinny looked at the twin chipmunks for an answer.

"You think someone let a few in the lake a couple of years ago and they've just been breeding this whole time?" Simone suggested.

"No." Simon shook his head as he lifted his glasses off of his face. "No, it wasn't placed here. It's always been here."

"What are talking about?" Vinny asked.

"This specific piranha went extinct nearly two million years ago!" Simon exclaimed as he turned around and walked into his office. He soon returned with a textbook and turned to a page that displayed the fossil of the fish that was swimming in the tank now. "This creature is what our piranhas today descended from. This is the original piranha."

The two others fell silent. They couldn't believe they were staring at a living fossil.

"I just can't believe that you two captured one alive." Simon turned to the two other chipmunks. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh you know," Simone started sarcastically. "Just was out on lake today and found a couple thousand of them making a meal out of my co-workers."

"Thousands?" Simon looked back to the fish in the tank.

"Yea, and they're pretty angry." Simone sighed, but then looked at the fish in confusion. "I think it's staring back at us."

"It's not staring, it's _sensing._" Simon clarified. "Piranhas hunt like wolves. They stay in a pack, just to overwhelm their target. That first bite will draw blood and that blood will draw the entire pack."

"But how could it even survive without a way to the surface?" Vinny asked.

"Cannibalism." Simon answered simply. "Piranhas today are known to turn on each other if food is scarce. They must've been attacking one another all this time to continue their species. All that time must've made them super aggressive if their attacking people."

"So can we do something about them?" Vinny sighed, tensing at the sight of the contained predator behind the glass.

"They're scary looking, but they're still fish." Simone started. "Can't we poison the water or something."

"No, that lake is our main source of water." Vinny answered. "We'd poison the whole town."

"Well if you're going to kill them and there are really thousands..." Simon took off his glasses and sighed. "You should've started yesterday..."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Theodore growled with envy as he steered the boat and guided wherever Ryan wished. He was watching the two females flirt with Alvin, his jealousy against Charlene and Sherry growing the longer he saw them playing around with his crush.

"You ok there?" Ryan's cameraman, Xander, asked the pudgy chipmunk.

"I'm fine." Theodore sighed.

"Yo!" Theodore heard Ryan command and felt his shoulder being tapped. "Stop the boat! We're here!"

Theodore sighed again as he cut the engine. He rolled his eyes as he saw Ryan take a large drink from the glass of vodka he was holding. Theodore had learned quite quickly that Ryan had a strong love for alcohol that bordered disturbing.

"We're going for a swim Theodore." Sherry smiled at the chipmunk as she and Charlene stripped off what little clothing they had on. "Wanna come with?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Theodore gulped. Though he had no sexual interest in either of them, it still made the green eyed chipmunk blush seeing two completely nude females.

Charlene and Sherry giggled as they dived into the water and swam deep. Meanwhile, Ryan and Xander moved to the bottom deck to film from the clear glass bottom of the boat. Once the two humans were gone, Alvin sighed as he inflated a flotation raft and placed it on the water. The chipmunk proceeded to remove his white t-shirt and laid on the raft, freely floating in the water.

Theodore rested his head on his paw as he stared out at the lake, sighing as he heard Ryan yelling perverse complements to the girls underwater from below. He began dozing off, having not gotten much sleep the night before. He awoke instantly as he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, seeing it was his mother calling him.

"Hello?" Theodore asked as he flipped the phone open.

"Hey Teddy." Vinny spoke on the other end of the line. "Is everything ok? I tried calling the house but no one's answering."

"Yea, everything is fine mom. We're just outside right now." Theodore lied as he turned around, away from Alvin.

"Theo, if Brittany or Jeanette are in the water get them out now." Vinny sighed. "I don't want any of you three in the lake understand?"

"Yea yea." Theodore smiled. "We'll stay in."

"Alright then, I'll check on you guys in a bit and I'll try to make it early ok?" Vinny said.

"Ok. Love you, bye." Theodore turned around again. He raised an eyebrow however when he saw Alvin's flotation raft floating empty.

"Love you." Vinny said sweetly as the line disconnected.

Theodore walked closer to the water, wondering why Alvin had suddenly disappeared. Becoming worried, the chipmunk discarded his black t-shirt and dove into the water. He swam to the raft and looked around for any sign of Alvin.

"Alvin!" Theodore called out. "Alvin!"

"Teddy, I'm over here." Alvin called back. Theodore turned around to see Alvin, Sherry, and Charlene back on the boat. "Come on, we're heading back."

Theodore could only blush as he saw Alvin drying himself off. He swam back to the boat and climbed on.

"What were you doing in there?" Alvin asked as the boat began moving across the water.

"I was worried." Theodore blushed a bit.

"About me?" Alvin raised an eyebrow.

Theodore simply nodded. Alvin looked over his shoulder as they passed a small island, seeing two figures signalling for rescue.

"Is that Brittany and Jeanette?" Alvin pointed at the island.

"What are you-" Theodore gulped as he turned around. He hung his head upon seeing his younger sisters stranded on the island.

"Did you know they were going to be there?" Charlene asked as she sat up from her laying position.

"No, there supposed to be at home." Theodore answered as he walked closer to the front of the boat. "Fuck, _I'm _supposed to be home."

"Well we have to go get them." Alvin said, seeing Theodore already running up to steer the boat.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ryan exclaimed stood in front of Theodore before he could reach the controls. "What do you think you're doing."

"My little sisters are stuck on that island." Theodore answered, trying not to react to the strong stench of alcohol on Ryan's breath. "We need to get them."

"We're not going off course." Ryan said sternly.

"Look Ryan," Theodore began sternly. "Those are two twelve year old little girls that are stranded without food or water and we're perfectly capable of rescuing them. My mother is the town sheriff, so unless we go by that island, you'll be explaining why you neglected two children."

"Is that Theodore?" Brittany gulped as the boat pulled into the shore.

"We are so busted." Jeanette groaned, seeing their older brother standing on the watercraft with his arms crossed and a disbelieving look on his face.

"Theo, it was my idea," Brittany began as the boat stopped. "But Jeanette didn't stop me!"

"Why are you blaming me? !" Jeanette snapped. "I'm not your babysitter!"

"I gave you forty bucks apiece to stay home." Theodore groaned. "What the hell?"

"How about twenty for us to share and we call it even?" Brittany tried to bargain with her older brother.

"How about you both get in the boat and we go home?" Theodore retorted.

The two children sighed in defeat as they stepped into the shallow water and onto the boat.

"Come on come on!" Ryan exclaimed as he jumped inti the water and rushed the twins on board. "We should've been back an hour ago!"

"Ow! Don't push!" The two girls complained as Ryan hurried them along.

Ryan quickly tasked Xander to control the boat and steer it off in the direction of the docks. They were already behind schedule, and anymore delays would infuriate the intoxicated human.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Theodore lead Brittany and Jeanette to the bottom room of the boat, which consisted of a small sitting room and a kitchen area. Theodore didn't want his little sisters anywhere near Ryan, and this was probably the furthest they could get on the boat.

"Here." Theodore sighed as he gave both girls a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. "I doubt either of you have had any water today and I don't want you dehydrated."

Brittany and Jeanette mumbled their thanks and sat down near the glass window that viewed the clear water below them.

"So," Alvin sighed as he leaned on the counter. "You snuck out of your house, bribed your sisters, lied to me, and spent the day guiding some pornographer around. Why? This is so not like you."

"Alvin, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just needed to get out of the house for awhile." Theodore explained.

"I invited you along with me to that party on the lake today!" Alvin snapped at Theodore's answer.

"I just didn't want to be in the way of anything." Theodore reasoned.

"Theo, why would you be in the way? You're my best friend and probably the only real friend I had in high school." Alvin responded. "What would you be in the way of?"

"Girls." Theodore simply said as he looked away.

"Why are so worried about that?" Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Alvin, it was eating me alive seeing Charlene and Sherry flirt with you." Theodore let a single tear fall.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin questioned, his tone of voice calming down.

"You've known I was gay since senior year." Theodore sighed. "But I've had a crush on you since I met you in 10th grade."

Alvin fell silent. His best friend had a crush on him since they met almost five years ago, and he had been too oblivious to notice. But before he could respond in any way, the boat suddenly stopped in its tracks and jerked backwards.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked, looking startled from the sudden movement.

"The propeller must be caught on seaweed or something." Theodore said as he walked towards the exit of the room.

Alvin was still silent as Theodore left the room. Meanwhile, both of the younger girls returned their attention to the glass, seeing a small school of fish swim by. Both jumped as an unfamiliar fish came across their view, red eyed with sharp teeth.

"What kind of fish was that? !" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at the glass.

"I don't know." Jeanette said as she tried to look where her sister was pointing, barely catching a glimpse of the strange creature.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

The party at the lake was still going strong and was only getting wilder by the second, people dancing and drinking on the parked boats. Eleanor was growling in frustration as she tried to evacuate the lake, her warnings going unheeded. Vinny and Simone were in another boat, giving the same call to exit the water.

"You know what, fuck this." Eleanor angrily sighed. "Cut the engine."

Her subordinate obeyed in the boat obeyed as he stopped the boat. Eleanor took the pistol from her waist and pointed it towards the sky. Without warning, the irritated officer fired three rounds into the air. The music came to a screeching halt and all of the party goers fell silent as Eleanor held up a megaphone.

"Because you did not hear me the first time," Eleanor began. "This is the Lake Aldeso Sheriff's Department. The Sheriff has declared an emergency situation and has ordered the evacuation of this lake."

"Hey officer don't worry about, we got beer over here!" One male human cheered out, his friends cheering as well in agreement.

"Cannonball!" Another exclaimed as he deliberately dived into the water, the others following suit.

"Hey! Get out of there and get back to your boat!" Eleanor snapped as the crowd went out of control once again.

Both Vinny and Simone's hearts dropped as they saw the party goers jump into the water, knowing nothing about what was lurking underneath. For many of these teens, this would be their last mistake.

**A/N: End chapter 3! I have to say, I'm really disappointed with myself for this chapter. I had to watch the movie like twenty times so that I could write this one chapter. Anyway, please read and review. I don't know if I'm going to ditch this story, but it sounds very likely :( **

**(P.S., I know nothing about marine biology, so when Simon is talking about the piranha, I kinda just went with what I found on Wikipedia.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally at chapter four. Not much I can think to say right now, but please read and review!**

Chapter 4

_Massacre_

"What the hell is going on with the boat?" A drunken Ryan demanded as the boat kept jerking back and forth.

"I don't know, the propeller must've snagged on something." Xander guessed as he tried to drive the boat forward, only to have it pulled back again.

"Get Theodore up here." Ryan said.

Sherry and Xander remained silent.

"I said get that little fat ass up here!" Ryan snapped at Sherry, making her flinch at his tone. "What are you retarded? !"

"Leave her alone Ryan." Theodore said as he walked up the steps.

"You know kid," Ryan sighed as he took another swig of vodka and turned to Theodore. "All needed you for was to show us around this dump of a fucking lake. But you had to take us way off course and now we're fucking stuck!"

Theodore ducked as the human threw the glass bottle, barely missing him and Sherry. Ryan growled in frustration as he grabbed Xander and tossed him from the controls and took them over himself.

"If you want something done right..." Ryan sighed angrily as he put more power to the engine of the boat.

"If you keep doing that you'll fry the engine!" Theodore tried to explain to the intoxicated human.

Ryan shrugged him off as he continued his actions. He was going to get this boat free, and nothing was going to stop him.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Vinny continued her failed efforts to get the crowd under control. No one was listening to her or Eleanor, who had gone to the shore to warn others and ensure that more people would not get into the lake.

Unkown to the partying people, the piranhas underneath swam toward them in a mass of hundreds. Enough to slaughter the entire mass of humans. A few swam further ahead, hunting for their first victim. They were scouts, meaning they would deliver that first bite to draw the blood and attract their entire school. The humans in the water were oblivious to the fish swimming through them. The scouts aimed for a girl swimming to the docks, but the human stepped onto land before they could strike.

Their attention shifted to a more vulnerable target, which was an older woman floating in an intertube. The human was silently bobbing her head to the loud music, enjoying her time at the lake party. The fish underwater swam up to her exposed legs, the first one simply biting to release blood. The woman above jumped as she felt the sudden sharp pain on her leg, but began screaming in terror as the scouts began devouring her flesh and pulling her deeper into the water.

The happy mood of the party quickly transformed into terror as the people around the woman witnessed her grim death. The entire school of ferocious killers went insane at the sweet scent of human blood and swarmed the party goers. Many people desperately swam to their boats, doing their best to push past the biting fish. But several ultimately failed and fell victim to the underwater menace.

Vinny and Simone became sick upon seeing the blue water quickly turn scarlet red with the blood of innocent people. Several humans fled to the police boat, to which Vinny began assisting them aboard without hesitation. Simone urgently grabbed the first-aid kit to bandage any wounds. Unfortunately, the boat was very small, and wouldn't hold very many people.

"Get them out of the water!" Vinny yelled as she aimed her tazer gun at the water. She fired the weapon into the water, eletrocuting several piranha and instantly killing them. It was a very small number, but it bought them time to get more people into the boat. Another officer was firing shotgun rounds into the water, the pellets killing any piranha they made contact with.

A great deal of people turned to a floating stage, meant to hold a rock band performance, for sanctuary from the murderous creatures. The mass climbed onto the stage, some ascending to the top rails for extra safety. Some however were not as fortunate, one girl being pulled under the surface. The piranha began swirling around her like a silver whirlpool, tearing her flesh apart until all that was left was her bloody skeleton.

The efforts of the fleeing humans were soon realized to have been done in vain. Vinny's heart sank as she saw the stage tilt forward, the weight of the victims too great to support. The humans were sent screaming back to the bloody demise they had been evading. A spark flew as a cord detached from it's holding and sailed across the air. The wire whipped around and sliced a girl in half who was standing on her own boat. She only had time to look down at herself before the top half of her body separated sickly and splashed into the water.

Simone stripped off his blue hoodie, leaving only his white t-shirt, and applied it to a severely bleeding man.

"We don't have enough room for all these people!" Simone exclaimed panicky as even more people tried to desperately board the tiny boat.

Vinny cursed as she looked at her paws, seeing them coated in the thick goo that was human blood. She began crying. All these people she could've saved, dying slowly and painfully before her eyes. And more were losing their lives every passing second.

/ / / / / / / /

Meanwhile, Ryan was still trying to free the boat from the seaweed that was snagged on the propeller. But his trial paid off as the boat moved forward again. Ryan began shouting in joy as the boat sped off.

This only turned to disappointment as the boat sped into a wall of rocks underneath the surface. The entire boat stopped in it's tracks. Alvin, who was still in the bottom room of the boat, was thrown backwards and hit his head on the counter in the kitchen area and was instantly knocked out. Brittany and Jeanette barely had time to react as the glass bottom shattered and water surged into the room. Above, the sudden halt of movement sent Ryan, Xander, and Sherry overboard and into the water.

Theodore quickly recovered from the shock and ran down to the bottom room. Charlene stood up as well, looking over where her co-wokers and fallen.

Underneath the surface, the piranha had already begun their assault on the human and chipette. Sherry flailed about as the fish ripped her flesh apart, one finding a hole in her back to swim into. Ryan's eyes showed true fear as he saw bite marks appear from inside the girl. Soon, Sherry's jaw was forced open as the piranha swam out, obviously much too large to fit through the chipette's mouth normally. Ryan cursed as he swam away as fast as he could, the piranha quickly chewing away at him.

Charlene panicked as she saw her director scream in pain as he broke the surface, seeing a pool of red form beneath him. She quickly grabbed a paddle to assist Ryan. She looked around for help, seeing that the only other person that had been there was Theodore, who had already left.

/

"Jeanette, Brittany!" Theodore called as he entered the room.

"Theo!" Both children ran up to the older chipmunk, looking back at the flooding room.

"What happened?" Theodore asked his little sisters.

"I don't know, we hit something and the glass broke. Alvin's on the other side." Brittany pointed to the other side of the room where Alvin was laying. All three chipmunks gulped as they saw dozens of creatures swim into the room as the water rose higher.

"Alvin!" Theodore called, seeing the male's eyes flicker open. "Get off the floor!"

Alvin quickly climbed onto the counter as the water got high enough to reach his ankles. His amber eyes widened as he saw the sharp toothed fish swimming towards him.

"What the hell are those things? !" Alvin shouted, looking into the water.

"I don't know, but I'll get you out of there through the skylight." Theodore answered as he left the room again, his younger sisters having already left.

"Hurry up!" Alvin yelled as he looked back down, seeing the fish swimming closer.

/

Charlene finally managed to pull Ryan back on board as Theodore and the two children returned to the deck. Upon sight of Ryan, Theodore quickly turned his sisters around.

"Theo, w-what's happening?" Jeanette shook in fear, having seen a slight glimpse of the human.

"N-Nothing." Theodore gulped, holding back vomit. "Just go over there and don't look back, I don't want either if you to see this."

Brittany and Jeanette silently obeyed as they walked away. Theodore looked back at Ryan who was lying in the deck, everything below his waist reduced to nothing more than raw flesh and bone. Charlene was using the paddle to smack away the fish that still had their teeth clamped onto the human, flailing at the absence of water. Theodore walked up slowly as Charlene hit the last piranha attached to Ryan.

Ryan sobbed in pain as he stopped moving, a clear sign that he was passing away. Theodore turned to the skylight on the middle of the deck and opened it, but saw it wouldn't open wide enough to fit Alvin through. And the glass was made of plastic, meaning that was unbreakable.

"Um, Teddy, the water's getting higher." Alvin gulped from below.

"I can't get this stupid thing open." Theodore growled as he tried to break the plastic window from it's hinges with no success.

Alvin began breathing heavy as he saw several piranha swimming straight for him. He nearly shrieked when the fish began leaping out of the water and snapped their jaws at him, barely missing by mere inches. He did scream when one made it onto the counter and nip his ankle, making the chipmunk kick it away on instinct.

Theodore's heart sank upon hearing his crush scream like that. Alvin was about to die down there, and there was nothing he could do about it. Charlene meanwhile was sobbing as she put a towel respectively over he deceased boss. She had lost all of her friends in one sweep.

They were surrounded by murderous creatures and doomed because of their sinking boat.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the shore, hundreds of people who had escaped from the initial attack fled onto land. Many were carrying either dead or half eaten friends and loved ones ashore. The blood however attracted more piranhas to the shallow water that attacked the slow prey. The lake was no longer a deep blue, but a cruel scarlet red.

Eleanor stood in the shallow water, firing shotgun shells at any piranha she saw. Soon however, the chipette had fired her last shot and carried no more ammunition. Eleanor looked desperately around for anything to fend off the fish. She had to keep the animals from the fleeing humans somehow. Her green eyes rested on a stray boat.

"Alright then, you're hungry..." Eleanor growled as she pulled the string to start the motor. As the propeller began spinning, the female yanked it from its attachment and aimed it into the water, and screamed at the fish under the surface. "Eat metal cocksuckers!"

Eleanor slowly lowered the improvised weapon into the water, the blades obliterating anything they touch. Bits and pieces of fish flew all around her as the piranha swarmed, having fallen for Eleanor's decoy tactic. She moved the propeller in a fanning motion, yelling at the civilians to get onto land. The mass of fish bypassed the propeller though, a few beginning to bite at the chipette and making her drop to one knee.

"Everyone get to shore!" Eleanor screamed as she sank into her own pool of blood, the piranha having got the best of her. "Get to the fucking shore..."

Her subordinates screamed as they saw the female disappear into the water. Vinny nearly collapsed upon seeing Eleanor's final stand against the piranha, only to have fallen prey. Looking out at the red lake, the female could only see a mass of corpses floating around, some people too afraid to go into the water to retrieve their loved ones.

Vinny jumped as her cell phone rang inside her pocket. Looking at the caller ID, she raised an eyebrow seeing her son's name. What could Theodore be calling for?

"Theo?" Vinny asked as she flipped the phone open.

"I'm so sorry." Theodore sobbed on the other end of the line. "I fucked up really bad."

"What are talking about? Where's Brittany and Jeanette?" Vinny gulped hearing Theodore's tone.

"They're with me on the boat." Theodore answered.

"Boat?" Vinny wondered aloud, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. "Look Theodore, whatever you guys do stay out of the water."

"Mom you don't understand, the boat is fucking sinking." Theodore cried.

**A/N: And cliffhanger! Yea, I'm continuing. Just two more chaps till the end. And yes if you've seen the actual movie, I know I skipped out on the best line, but it just wouldn't work in written format. Anyway, please review and tell me watchable think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Almost done, just one last chapter. So please read and review!**

Chapter 5

_Sinking_

Vinny dropped her cell phone and looked around desperately for some form of transportation. She quickly spotted an abandoned ski boat.

"Take these people to shore." Vinny told another human officer. "Make sure they get the medical attention they need."

Without waiting for response, Vinny jumped from her police boat and used floating debris as an improvised path to avoid going into the water. As soon as she hopped into the boat, Simone jumped in right after her.

"Look I can get to them by myself." Vinny said as she started the boat. "You get back to land."

"Hey, friends don't let friends do stupid shit." Simone said as he took control of the wheel. "Alone."

Vinny smiled small as the boat drove off, never having been considered a friend to anyone except Eleanor.

As the boat drove off towards where they would search, Vinny had a look of determination on her face. She had lost hundreds of civilians and her best friend to these piranhas, and she was not about to lose her son and daughters to bottom dwelling fish.

/ / / / / / / / /

Theodore looked up upon hearing the noise of a boat motor coming towards their sinking boat. He and Charlene immediately signaled their presence on the boat, sighing in relief as they saw Vinny and Simone standing up in their boat.

"Alright, turn it around." Vinny instructed Simone as the boat turned so its rear faced the other boat. "Watch out for the rocks..."

Simone finally cut the engine as their boat was only several feet from the stranded one. Vinny grabbed a hold of the rope on the back of the ski boat, swinging it around a couple of times before throwing it to Theodore.

"Tie this to the highest railing." Vinny said as Theodore caught the rope.

Theodore nodded as he did what his mother had instructed, tying the rope tightly to the railing on his boat. Vinny sighed as she prepared her gear and climbed onto the rope. Chipmunks being natural climbers, it shouldn't that difficult for her to climb across the rope. What did make it difficult was that the rope was horizontal, not vertical, and the sheer fact that it was mere feet above dozens of man-eating fish.

Theodore assisted Vinny as she reached the boat, Brittany and Jeanette both running up to their mother.

"Is this everyone?" Vinny asked, looking at both Theodore and Charlene.

"Well no," Theodore gulped as he pointed at the skylight. "Alvin's stuck down there."

"Alvin?" Vinny asked herself as she moved immediately to the skylight and tried to pry it open. "Alvin are you ok?"

"Officer Ross? !" Alvin looked up quickly at Vinny, panic still evident on his face.

"We're going try and get you out of there ok?" Vinny said as she pulled at the plastic glass, trying to break it open.

"Hurry..." Alvin gulped.

"The damn thing won't budge!" Vinny cursed.

"Don't you think I tried that mom?" Theodore said panicky.

Vinny cursed again as she gave up. She turned around to her daughters.

"Ok I'm going to need you guys to hang on to the rope and climb across to the other boat." Vinny instructed them before turning to Theodore. "Come on."

"Mom, I'm not going to just leave Alvin down there." Theodore pleaded.

"The only way to save him is to go into the water, and I'm not going to let you do that." Vinny snapped.

"If it hadn't been for me, then Alvin wouldn't be here." Theodore said. "It's my fault, and I'm not leaving without him."

Vinny sighed in defeat. Alvin meant alot to her son and she knew Theodore wouldn't budge unless Alvin was safe.

"Fine," Vinny sighed. "I'm going to get Brittany and Jeanette across and then I'm coming back. We'll get Alvin out of there together."

"Thank you." Theodore smiled as his mother turned around.

"Alright, what we're going to do is climb across this rope to the other side. Brittany and Jeanette will stay in front of me but will be behind Charlene." Vinny explained to the others and then turned to Charlene. "You can do this right?"

"Of course." Charlene smiled, as she prepared to climb across. "I don't pole dance for nothing."

Vinny looked back at Theodore with a look that said "What the hell?".

"You have a _lot _of explaining to do after all of this." Vinny warned as she handed a walkie-talkie to Theodore, who was sheepishly smiling.

After Charlene began climbing across, Brittany and Jeanette followed, doing their very best to not look down at the swarm of piranhas beneath them, who were clearly visible under the water. The fish then began to leap out of the water and snap their teeth at the rodents on the rope. Brittany and Jeanette froze in fear as the piranha began biting at their backs, though they didn't make contact.

"It's ok guys. Just pretend your at the playground ok?" Vinny explained to her daughters. "We're gonna be ok."

But just as Charlene was near the boat Simone was on, a piranha leaped from the water and bit her tail. Fortunately however, the chipette fell from the rope and landed on the boat. Simone took quick action and kept the screaming girl still as he knocked away the fish.

Meanwhile, Alvin had backed up as far as he could as the water still rose higher. In self-defense, the chipmunk grabbed a pan sitting on the stove and held held it up to strike the snapping fish.

"I. Am. Not. A. Snack!" Alvin shouted at the piranha, punctuating his words with every leaping fish he knocked away. He honestly never felt more grateful for his practices in tennis in high school.

Above, Theodore watched as the rest of his family made it to the other side of the rope. But before his mother had the chance to climb back for him, the chubby chipmunk unravelled the rope and tied it around his waist.

"Theodore!" Vinny called out in confusion. "What are doing?"

"The fish want blood right?" Theodore began over the walkie-talkie as he stood over Ryan's corpse. "Let's give them some."

But just as his paws made contact with the body, Ryan's arm quickly snatched his arm. Theodore looked panic as the towel fell from Ryan's face, blood visibly flowing from his mouth. The dying human mumbled something, blood spurting out of his mouth that muffled whatever he was saying.

"What..." Theodore whispered, thinking Ryan may be saying something important.

"Wet... t-shirt... contest..." Ryan whispered back as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

Theodore couldn't help but chuckle, despite the seriousness of the situation. He lifted up the corpse and walked to the edge of the boat. With a final sigh, the chipmunk tossed the body into the water.

Alvin down below raised an eyebrow as the fish turned around and swam out the way they had come in.

Theodore took a deep breath as he dived into the water. He looked over as he swam to the room Alvin was trapped in, seeing the fish devour their easy meal.

Alvin held up the pan as he saw a shadow swim towards him, preparing to hit if it turned out dangerous. But his gaurd let down as he saw Theodore break the surface.

"Teddy?" Alvin gulped as he put his weapon down.

"Hey." Theodore sighed.

"You came back for me." Alvin said as he relaxed a bit.

"Why wouldn't I?" Theodore smiled as turned to the emergency cabinet, opening and searching through it.

"Those things are going to come back." Alvin began. "We need to get out of here now."

"Look, I gave them a distraction, so they should be busy for a few minutes." Theodore explained as he searched the cabinet, grabbing a flare stick and a towel and handed the items along with the walkie-talkie to Alvin. "Here, tie these together."

"Wait where are you going?" Alvin asked as Theodore dove under the water. "Theodore!"

Under the water, Theodore searched around the submerged cabinets and drawers. He soon found a pair of propane tanks, deliberately turning the knobs to release the flammable gasses into the water.

As soon as Theodore returned, Alvin handed the bounded items to him.

"Alright," Theodore said as he flicked on the walkie-talkie. "I'm going to need you guys to speed off and pull us out of here on the count of ten."

"Gotcha kid." Simone answered.

"We're going to have hold on to each other." Theodore blushed.

To his surprise, Alvin hugged him tightly with no hesitation whatsoever. But what really caught him off gaurd was when Alvin's lips connected with his. Proof that he returned the feelings Theodore had for him. Theodore smiled as the kiss separated, holding on to Alvin closer as both chipmunks dove under the water and swam out of the shattered window. Unfortunately, the piranhas had just picked Ryan's dead body clean and turned back to the boat.

Above, Simone and Vinny finished their count down and prepared to start speedboat. Simone turned the key, expecting to drive off immediately. To his horror, the engine stalled.

"Not now!" Simone growled as he hit the machine with his palm. "Come you retarded machine!"

"The propeller is clear." Charlene said as she checked the back of the boat.

"Son of a bitch!" Simone shouted in frustration. "Turn on!"

Down below Theodore lit the flare stick and tossed it back into in the room. His eyes widened as he saw the piranha caught sight of him and begin to swarm. He knew he was about to die at that moment. He was about to be eaten alive. He closed his eyes as the fish opened their jaws to initiate their attack.

On the surface, Simone cheered in delight as he heard the boat engine roar to life, and wasted no time stepping down on the accelerator and speeding off.

Both Theodore and Alvin were roughly pulled away from the boat, just as the sparks from the flare stick made contact with the propane gas inside the room. The area instantly caught flame as the heat reacted with the gas, causing an explosion. As the two chipmunks were pulled away, the piranha gave quick chase. But a shockwave erupted from the flames, destroying the sinking boat and killing every piranha in it's radius.

Alvin and Theodore soon rose to the surface as the boat stopped far from the explosion and were quickly pulled into the boat before any more fish could get to them. Both chipmunk's we're breathing heavy and coughing as they held on to each other.

"You guys can let go of each other now you know." Vinny chuckled, seeing both boys quickly separate and blush deeply.

"Hey, guys look!" Brittany cheered, pointing at the area they had just escaped.

Everyone looked over to see hundreds of fish carcasses floating on the water.

"They're all dead." Jeanette smiled.

"Talk about dynamite fishing." Charlene chuckled as she laid her head on Simone's shoulder, who blushed.

"Enjoy it now people." Vinny sighed. "Cause when we get to land, this whole lake is closed."

Everyone chuckled as the boat sped off to shore.

/ /

"You have anywhere to stay Alvin?" Theodore asked his now boyfriend as each of the chipmunk's found their vehicles to drive home.

"Well, no." Alvin smiled. "I'm supposed to be staying with my grandma, but she's expecting me tomorrow not today."

"Look, you can spend the night at our house." Vinny offered. "You and Theodore can share his room."

"Thank you." Alvin smiled as they walked to the car.

Later that night, Theodore was throwing his blood stained clothes into the garbage can before slipping into his sleep wear, which was a simple t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hey Theo, thanks for the pajamas." Alvin said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"No problem." Theodore blushed.

"Crap, I forgot to get a sleeping bag from your mom." Alvin cursed as he looked at the bare floor.

"You can sleep with me in my bed." Theodore suggested as he laid down on his bed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you." Alvin chuckled as he laid down as well, seeing Theodore blush when he realized what Alvin was insinuating.

"Hey, we both almost died today because of fish." Theodore smiled as Alvin held him. "I think sex is the last thing on my mind."

Both blushed as they kissed one last time before falling asleep, feeling victorious for surviving the day. Theodore could hear Alvin whisper "I love you" as their tails intertwined and his mind drifted off into the world of dreams, smiling knowing everything was going to be okay.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

_One Year Later_

"Come on Theo!" Brittany cheered as she and Jeanette dragged their older brother and his boyfriend into the water park.

"Slow up, the place isn't going anywhere." Alvin chuckled.

It was opening day of Lake Aldeso's newest attraction, the Neptune's Playground Water Park. Since the lake was closed due to the incident just one year ago, the town opened up the water park in order to maintain that spring break income without risking lives. And the plan worked, even more people coming to the town for spring break to enjoy the park.

"Finally you guys show up!" Theodore could see Simone yell from afar as he and his new girlfriend Charlene ran up to them.

"No choice, they dragged us here." Theodore chuckled, pointing at Brittany and Jeanette who had already dived into the water, splashing and playing around. "Never thought this town would invest in a water park."

"Never thought we'd be going near water again." Theodore heard his mother speak from behind him.

"Hey Vinny!" Simone waved.

"Hey Simone." Vinny waved back. "Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the Lake Memorial. You know, for Eleanor."

"Well your here now." Simone smiled as he handed Vinny a drink. "With your friends and family."

"Thanks." Vinny smiled back.

A few hours later, Theodore was about to get into the water with Alvin, only to be stopped by the cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow though as he saw the caller ID, his employer's name showing up on the screen.

"Um, Simon, I don't know how to tell you this," Theodore started jokingly. "But you gave me today off, which means I don't come in to work today."

"Get away from any body of water now!" Simon said on the other end of the line, sounding panicked and urgent.

"What are talking about?" Theodore asked, becoming serious from Simon's tone.

On the other side of town, Simon Chance was staring in horror into his pool, seeing a very familiar fish swim around in it. It wasn't the one his brother and Vinny brought to him that day. That piranha was still imprisoned in its tank at the store.

"They're... evolving." Simon gulped. "They've found their way through our plumbing system."

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked worried.

"They're going through the towns water system. Everything that attains its water from the lake is accessible to the piranha!" Simon answered with regret.

Theodore fell silent, dropping his phone into the water. He knew the park received all of it's water from the lake.

As if on cue, dozens of fish entered the pools from the pipes feeding them, not a single soul aware off their existence. They swam around looking for their first victim.

"Alvin, get out of the water!" Theodore screamed at his boyfriend.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Alvin asked as he exited the pool, not knowing he had narrowly escaped a potential attacker.

"Mom, get Brittany and Jeanette out!" Theodore yelled at Vinny.

"Theo, what's going on?" Simone asked as Vinny returned with the twin girls.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Theodore said, earning stares of confusion from everyone around him.

"Why?" Charlene asked, sounding concerned.

Just at that moment, all seven chipmunks turned around sharply as the scream of a woman in agonizing pain rang throughout, a scarlet red spreading around the blue water. Hundreds of other people began fleeing the water, many meeting the same bloody fate. The first visible piranha appeared as a girl slid down the water slide, one of the fish being rocketed out of the current of water and clamping onto her neck.

"That's why..." Theodore gulped as the scene unfolded, everything from a year before happening all over again.

**A/N: Whew! Finally done! I just decided to put the final chapter and the epilogue in the same chapter, since the epilogue wasn't that long. But anyway, thanks to everyone whose been reviewing and following this story. I'm think of doing another fic with a different horror movie, just don't know what I'll do yet. If you have a suggestion, leave it in your review!**

**Theodore: Please don't! **

**Me: Theo, since when are you in the Author Notes?**

**Theodore: Since you decided to dangle me and my mate above a bunch of predators. So expect more of me Zayne. **

**Me: I'm your writer, I can do whatever I want.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And watch out for my other story "It Started With a Kiss", which is due for an update soon! **


End file.
